When accessing a memory or peripheral register via an interface, e.g. a bus interface, by providing an address of a memory location or a register, the address may be manipulated by a fault attack (e.g. using a laser, a needle, etc.). In this case, a wrong memory location/register may be accessed, which may be a security risk. For example, essential data may be overwritten, critical or confidential data may be accessed, and the like.
For fault attacks in general, various countermeasures exist, e.g. detecting the attack by a sensor or by detecting the faults by redundancy.
For detecting the type of attack described above, redundant address signals may be used, for example by doubling address signals or by adding an error detection code to the address signals.
However, an effect of adding further address signals may be that additional routing may be required, which may increase production costs. Furthermore, a higher power consumption may be caused, which may increase operation costs.